Druid
Obsidian has confirmed that the Druid base class will be included in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Druid Description: Druids are divine spellcasters who receive their spells from nature, not the gods. They strive to live in harmony with the natural world, and hate anything that is not part of the natural cycle, especially aberrations and undead creatures. As they gain experience, they learn to take the shapes of animals and eventually of more powerful creatures. The strict oaths taken by every druid prohibit using weapons and armor outside their traditions. Alignment restrictions: Any neutral Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Class features progression Bonus languages A druid's bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. Druidic A druid also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level druid. Druidic is a free language for a druid; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn't take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to nondruids. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature sense A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Trackless step At 3rd level, a druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Resist nature's lure At 4th level, a druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey. Venom immunity At 9th level, a druid gains immunity to all poisons. A thousand faces At 13th level, a druid gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the alter self spell, but only while in her normal form. Armor restrictions A druid who wears prohibited armor (e.g. made of metal) or carries a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spellcasting A druid casts divine spells, which are drawn from the druid spell list. To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid's Wisdom modifier. A druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Alignment restrictions Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs. A druid can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity's (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. This is in addition to the armor-related restrictions detailed above. Spontaneous Casting Druids can spontaneously cast any summon nature's ally spell. Spell progression Spell list 0-level(orisons) *Create water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *Cure minor wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. *Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. *Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 penalty on attack rolls). *Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *Know Direction: You discern north. *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. *Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-level *Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. *Charm animal: Makes one animal your friend. *Cure light wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. *Detect snares and pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. *Endure elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. *Faerie fire: Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. *Goodberry: 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). *Hide from Animals: Animals can't perceive one subject/level. *Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *Longstrider: Your speed increases by 10 ft. *Magic fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. *Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. *Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. *Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. *Produce flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. *Shillelagh: Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon (1d10 damage) for 1 min./level. *Speak with animals: You can communicate with animals. *Summon nature's ally I: Calls creature to fight. 2nd-level *Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. *Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. *Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. *Bear's endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Bull's strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat's grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. *Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level damage. *Flame blade: Touch attack deals 1d8 +1/two levels damage. *Flaming sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. *Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. *Gust of wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. *Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. *Hold animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. *Owl's wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. *Resist energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Restoration, lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. *Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. *Summon nature's ally II: Calls creature to fight. *Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. *Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. *Warp Wood: Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). *Wood Shape: Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. 3rd-level *Call lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. *Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. *Cure moderate wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. *Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. *Dominate animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. *Magic Fang, greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). *Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. *Neutralize poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. *Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. *Protection from energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *Quench: Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. *Remove disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. *Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. *Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. *Spike growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. *Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. *Summon nature's ally III: Calls creature to fight. *Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. *Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4th-level *Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). *Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. *Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. *Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. *Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. *Cure serious wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Dispel magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Flame strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). *Freedom of movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. *Ice storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. *Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in a random body. *Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. *Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. *Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. *Spike stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. *Summon nature's ally IV: Calls creature to fight. 5th-level *Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. *Atonement: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. *Awaken X: Animal or tree gains human intellect. *Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. *Call lightning storm: As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. *Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. *Control Winds: Change wind direction and speed. *Cure critical wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *Death ward: Grants immunity to all death spells and negative energy effects. *Hallow M: Designates location as holy. *Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. *Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. *Summon nature's ally V: Calls creature to fight. *Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. *Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. *Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. *Unhallow M: Designates location as unholy. *Wall of fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. *Wall of thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. 6th-level *Antilife Shell: 10-ft.-radius field hedges out living creatures. *Bear's endurance, mass: As bear's endurance, affects one subject/ level. *Bull's strength, mass: As bull's strength, affects one subject/level. *Cat's grace, mass: As cat's grace, affects one subject/level. *Cure light wounds, mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel magic, greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. *Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. *Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. *Ironwood: Magic wood is strong as steel. *Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. *Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. *Owl's wisdom, mass: As owl's wisdom, affects one subject/level. *Repel Wood: Pushes away wooden objects. *Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. *Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. *Summon nature's ally VI: Calls creature to fight. *Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind. *Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 7th-level *Animate Plants: One or more plants animate and fight for you. *Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. *Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. *Creeping doom: Swarms of centipedes attack at your command. *Cure moderate wounds, mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Fire storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. *Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. *Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. *Summon nature's ally VII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. *Transmute Metal to Wood: Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. *True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. *Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. 8th-level *Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. *Control Plants: Control actions of one or more plant creatures. *Cure serious wounds, mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. *Finger of death: Kills one subject. *Repel Metal or Stone: Pushes away metal and stone. *Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. *Summon nature's ally VIII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. *Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. *Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. 9th-level *Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. *Cure critical wounds, mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Elemental swarm: Summons multiple elementals. *Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. *Regenerate: Subject's severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). *Shambler: Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. *Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Storm of vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. *Summon nature's ally IX: Calls creature to fight. *Sympathy M: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Ex-Druids A druid who ceases to revere nature, changes to a prohibited alignment, or teaches the Druidic language to a non-druid loses all spells and druid abilities (including her animal companion, but not including weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She cannot thereafter gain levels as a druid until she atones (see the atonement spell description). Pre-release notes *The skill swim has been confirmed as not being implemented in NWN2, while NWN's lore will be used instead of knowledge skills. *Dispell, healing and summoning magics are highly likely to be in NWN2 as they are almost integral to the magic system of DnD *NWN did not use languages or aging. If NWN2 repeats this then it is unlikely the timeless body and bonus languages class features will be implemented. NWN comparison *The discipline and parry skills were created by NWN and are not features of DnD 3.5. It is unlikely that they will re-appear in NWN2 as the were not considered particularly successful. *Druids in NWN only had a set selection of creatures for use with the wild shape ability. *NWN allowed druids to wear metal without penalty (though it did require heavy armor proficiency to be chosen when not levelling as a druid), nor did were specific-spell alignment restrictions implemented either. The only restriction imposed by NWN was that characters meet the neutral class requirement if they wished to gain further levels in the druid class. *NWN did not give druids access to the a thousand faces ability. External resources *NWNWiki:Druid *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes Category:Confirmed base classes